


I win

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, College AU, Fluff, Gay Chicken, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Tommy, Steve and Billy all have drunk guy time together in tommy’s dorm and they try to play a little game.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	I win

**Author's Note:**

> For harringrove week of love, also for barbarabea

“You guys doing anything tonight?”

Both Billy and Steve look a little surprised when Tommy ask and the freckle boy grins. “My dorm mate will be out tonight, so we can hang out in my dorm. I got booze.”

Billy grins a little bit and nods. “Sure I can show up, are you going to invent any girls over?”

“Nah, it’ll just be a guys night.”

“That’s a shame, we won’t have any good eye candy. Don’t get me wrong Harrington is a grade A pretty boy, but I’m not looking to kiss him.”

Steve rolls his eyes and gives a light shove to Billy’s shoulder. “You’d be lucky to kiss me asshole, wouldn’t be too bad for you. At least it be your first kiss.”

Billy shoves him back and then tackles him to pick him up. “What did you say Harrington?”

“Put me down asshole!” 

Tommy rolls his eyes at them. “You two can kill each other later, lets just get to cafeteria before it closes. Fucking starving.”

Billy puts Steve down and ruffles his hair to get it messy and Steve does the same to Billy’s hair. 

As they walk down the hallway, Tommy notices how they practically can’t keep their hands to themselves.

They keep on playfully pushing each other, light smacks and one point, Billy blows his breath into Steve’s ear, witch in return gets Billy a twist to the nipple.

And Tommy could of sworn he heard a light groan coming from the blonde’s lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:30, all three boys were standing outside of Tommy’s dorm door.

Tommy was unlocking it while Steve and Billy were holding take out. Chinese and pizza, they couldn’t decide what they wanted more, so they put they’re money together and got both. 

Once the door was open, Tommy leads them inside. “Make yourself at home.”

The place was a bit small, but not too small where they can’t all fit comfortably.

The boys put the food on a little table and Tommy gets some beer from the mini fridge he has. 

Billy sits on the bed, while Steve sits on the rug, Tommy throws each of them of can. Billy looks at his with a little bit of disgust. “I hate Heineken, don’t you have Budweiser?”

Tommy just rolls his eyes. “Take it or leave it Hargrove.”

“Yeah quit bitching and just drink it man.” Steve says and Billy gives him a light kick to the back with his foot. “Nobody bitches more then you Harrington.”

Steve just flips him off and goes to the table to dig through the one of the take out bags, taking out two packed egg rolls, Tommy gets a slice of pizza for himself.

“Hey one of you pass me a slice or something.” Billy says from his spot.

Both of them flip him off this time, making Billy mumble something under his breath and get up.

He gets a paper plate from on top of Tommy’s mini fridge and digs through the Chinese bag to get a take out box of white rice and then garlic chicken.

As he piling up his plate, he looks to Steve who’s about to eat one of his egg rolls.

“Can I have some of that.”

“No, get your own. I got these for myself.” Steve says as he puts one in his mouth and starts to dig through the bag again, while he just holds the appetizer with his teeth.

Billy pouts a little bit, then smirks, he gets in front of Steve and pulls him close by the shoulder. He takes a quick bite of the other end of the egg roll, making Steve blush and Tommy stare. 

“Hmm too many vegetables.” Billy just says casually.

“I swear you two need to get a room.” Tommy mumbles. He grabs the remote from his bed and turns on the TV. 

He keeps switching the channels until he gets to MTV. They all sit on the floor, eating and drinking they’re beer as they start to watch a music video for Bon Jovi. 

Tommy notices how Billy scoots closer to Steve and leans on him a little, Steve doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a while all three boys were drunk, not paying attention to the TV anymore and just fooling around.

Billy and Tommy were having an arm wrestling match and Billy easily beats him again. “Damn it.” Tommy curses.

“Told you I can still beat you, even when I’m drunk.” Billy laughs and Tommy punches his shoulder, but it just makes Billy laugh even more.

“Hey pretty boy, wanna have a go?”

Steve scoffs. “Last time I had an arm wrestling match with you, you made my arm sore on purpose.”

“I’ll promise I’ll kiss it better if that happens again.”

“In your dreams Hargrove.” Steve laughs and throw a piece of pizza crust at him. For that, Billy goes over to him and tackles him. They wrestle on the ground playfully and Steve gets him pinned. 

Tommy bangs his hand on the floor, near them. “One, two, three. You’re out Hargrove.” Both him and Steve laugh while Billy glares at them. 

“Alright, alright, get off Harrington,”

Steve does what he says and they start to settle down a little until Tommy grins and says “let’s play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Steve ask.

“Um....gay chicken. Yeah let’s play that.”

“God what are you, fourteen? But fine, how do you want to start?”

“Hm...oh! I know.” Tommy gets up and goes to desk. He gets out a pack of twizzlers from the drawer.

“One of use can put a twizzlers in our mouths and then one of the two of us will see how far we can eat-“

“Steve should go first.” Billy butts in and Steve glares at him. “Dude!”

“Come on, don’t be a pussy, do it.” Steve huffs, but decides to do it, so Hargrove can shut up.

“Fine. Hand me a damn twizzler.” Tommy nods and gives him one. Steve puts its in his mouth and lets it hang.

“okay now what?”

“Now one of us-“

Tommy is cut off from seeing Billy pull Steve close and starts to take a bite of the licorice. Steve is surprised, but stays still as Billy takes more bites.

When it’s almost gone, Tommy is about to say he can stop if he wants, but Billy eats the last of it and then kisses the brunette.

Both Tommy’s and Steve’s eyes get a little wide, Tommy’s eyes get wider when he sees Steve kiss back.

Finally Billy pulls away. “I win.” He simply says.

Tommy and Steve stare a little bit, before Tommy starts to speak. “Um...that’s not how it works-“

“ I win.”

Oh well, It’s not like Tommy didn’t know anyway.


End file.
